Jesse
by creativedreamer48
Summary: What if there was someone else in the gang? What would happen? This would.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello, hello and welcome back to one of creativedreamer48's marvelous yarns of friendship, humor, and of course...love!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, so I read The Outsiders in one day. That's how much I loved it. So this story is based on the book because I haven't seen the whole movie yet. But what I have seen is pretty close to the book. So I think you'll be okay either or. 10 reviews equals new chapies.

Enjoy! ;P

Disclaimer: I own Jesse, and that's all.

1

"Damn, Ponyboy." I thought, as I walked alongside my friends. "Why'd you go on your own?"

"There he is!" I heard Darry shout, and before I knew it, we were running to where a bunch of Socs had Ponyboy pinned. Course, they all ran when they saw us coming.

"Hey, you damn Socs! Come back here!" I yelled, chasing their car. Steve and Two-Bit were going after the ones in the car. I ran after it when they had driven a little, and threw a couple rocks after them. "And don't come back!"

Then we all turned to see Soda and Darry kneeling over Ponyboy. We all walked over, and surrounded the greaser. "Did they hurt you, Ponyboy?" Soda asked.

Ponyboy shook his head. "No."

Even though Pony was bleeding where the knife slipped, and where it looked like he got slugged, I could tell he wasn't about to tell Darry. I didn't blame him.

"Damn you, Ponyboy Curtis! Why didn't you call one of us to go with you?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. "I didn't use my head." he sighed.

"Damn right you didn't use your head!" Darry exploded. Darry yelled a lot. Mostly, always at Pony, from what I could tell.

We all fell silent, then started walking. I looked at Ponyboy, his almost-red hair, hanging on his neck. His strong build, for a fourteen year old, at least. Soda, with his movie star looks. His dark gold hair, his nice face, his slim body. Steve, Soda's best friend, besides me. At least that's what Soda says. Steve, tall, curly hair. He loved cars. And Two-Bit, the joker of us. He was eighteen and tall and a well-built teen. Johnny, the baby brother of the group. Even though he's sixteen, and older than me, everyone treated him as a kid brother. He was tanned in the face, with big, black, nervous eyes. He was small, with a slight build. I loved him so much. Then, Dallas. Man! Was he a troublemaker. I loved him, though, he was like the brother I never had, and he loved me back, sorta. Dally doesn't really love anything. He had good cheekbones and had cold, clue eyes. His hair was long and fell over his eyes in white-blonde wisps. He was a real something.

And then there's me. The odd one out. I always wore my long hair in a low ponytail that went straight down my back. I had green-blue eyes, and I was really skinny. Not unhealthy skinny, but I was one of those who can't gain weight. I usually wore sweatshirts and jeans, though.

"You never think, Ponyboy! You can think at school, what with all those good grades of yours, but you don't think when it counts! If you were going alone, at least you could've brought a blade." Darry said.

"You leave Pony alone, Darry!" Soda said sternly. "It's not his fault he likes movies, and carrying a blade would've given those Socs a good reason to cut him up to ribbons!"

I loved Soda. He was always making me laugh, and was always standing up for Ponyboy.

"When I want my kid brother to tell me how to handle my other kid brother, I'll ask, kid brother." Darry said.

"Just ask one of us to go with you next time, Ponyboy." Two-Bit said.

"You know any of us will, Pony." I said, lighting a cigarette, courtesy of Dally.

Dally threw his butt away, "Going to the Nightly Double tomorrow. Find some action. Anyone want to come?"

"Me and Soda are getting Sandy and Evie for the game." Steve shook his head.

"Hey, Dall, I'll come." I said, throwing my cigarette on the ground, and stepping on it. I wasn't looking for any action, but it would be fun to come. Pony and Johnny would never speak up, though. Don't speak unless spoken to.

"Work tomorrow night." Darry sighed.

"Hey, Pony, Johnny, you guys wanna come?" Dally asked.

"Yeah, me and Johnny will come." Ponyboy nodded. "Is that okay, Darry?"

"It's the weekend, that's fine." Darry said.

I smiled. Ponyboy could nearly go anywhere on the weekends, but hardly anywhere on school nights.

"I was planning on getting boozed up, but I'll come meet you if I'm not too drunk." Two-Bit said.

I gave Two-Bit my 'what-did-you-just-say-mister?' look, and put my hands on my hips. I didn't like Two-Bit getting drunk all the time.

"Okay, I'll try not to get drunk." he said.

"Well, alright, so I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said, walking down the street towards my house. I heard everyone saying bye, and soon I was walking with Johnny. Eventually we broke off, and I walked up to my door and walked inside. No one was home. My dad was out drinking and my mom was out partying. I did my homework quickly, then just went to sleep.

I was woken up by the front door slamming open. I jerked my head up and walked into the hall. My dad was drunk. "Come here, worthless," he mumbled.

"Dad," I tried to help him, but he hit me against the wall. My back slammed into it, and I quickly got up. I hadn't put on pajamas, so I was still in clothes. Without bothering to put on shoes, I ran out the door and towards Ponyboy's, Soda's, and Darry's house. They kept their front door open, so I crept in and lay down on the couch. At some point I think Soda came in and put a blanket over me. "Goodnight, Jesse." he said, and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

Being a fourteen year-old girl in a gang isn't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I have decided not to wait for 10 reviews, but I still got 7 wonderful reviews. Thank you all!!!!!!!!! This is the second chapter of Jesse. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!! ;P

Oh, soda-me, yeah, I didn't want to say that Jesse was a girl until the end. I'm happy I fooled you!!!!!! Not trying to be mean, but that's what I was going for. And yeah, I know Soda has a girlfriend, it said him and Steve were picking Sandy and Evie up for the game. It was just a friendship kiss. Cause Jesse needed comforting. Just being the sweetie that Soda is. Yeah, when I say "I love Soda", or something like that, it just means Jesse loves them as brothers. Jesse isn't a girlfriend. Well, she is Ponyboy's age...hmmm. And if it's a surprise that I fooled you than I must have done good!!!!!!! Thanks for the reviews, everyone, outlook, karlieness, Kyori Uchila of the Sand, fantoallwritertonone, caitly, bunny94. Thank you for the support!!!!!!!

2

I woke up to the smell of chocolate. It was breakfast. I rubbed my eyes, and threw off a soft quilt that I didn't have when I went to sleep. I put my feet on the floor and walked to the kitchen. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Soda said cheerily.

"Morning." I said sleepily, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Do you mind me asking why we're graced with your presence?" Soda asked.

"Dave got fucking drunk." I said, accepting the piece of chocolate cake offered by Ponyboy. I only call Dad by his name if I hate him. I always called him Dave.

"Well, we've still got the Nightly Double to look forward to." Pony said, trying to cheer me up.

"Oh yeah, seeing a crappy movie with Dallas. Just the cure." I said sarcastically. That caused Soda to crack up. He started laughing uncontrollably, and he fell over in his chair, which only caused him to laugh more. Me and Ponyboy exchanged a, 'Soda's a psycho,' look, which just caused us to laugh, which caused Soda, who was still laughing to laugh even more. By the time Steve walked in, we were all laughing so hard, we were crying.

"What's so funny?" he asked, entering the kitchen. The scene before him was hard not to laugh at. Sodapop on the floor, laughing hysterically, me and Pony laughing our heads off. Soon Steve was laughing hysterically too. When we finally regained composure, Soda and Steve said bye and left. Now it was only me and Ponyboy. Darry had left early.

"Well, now what do we do?" Pony asked.

"Might as well go find Dally, before he holds up a gas station or something." I replied, getting up.

"Hey, uh, Jess...you don't have shoes." Ponyboy said, getting to his feet also.

I looked down at my feet. He was right. I wanted out of my house so bad, I hadn't bothered to put shoes on. "Damn, now I have to go back to the house." I sighed, looking back up at Pony. "Well, come on."

He nodded and we walked out into the bright morning. Johnny's house was closer, so we picked him up first.

"Hey, Johnnycake." I greeted.

"Hey, Jesse, Ponyboy. Not wearing shoes today?" He teased playfully.

"Shut up." I snapped. We walked to my house, and I cautiously stepped inside. I could hear Dave snoring in the other room and sighed in relief. He was in a hangover slumber. "Come on in." I said.

I walked into my room, and threw on the first sneakers I saw. I walked back out. "Hey, Jesse, play an Elvis song, huh?" Ponyboy asked.

I play piano, and I have a piano in the living room. Ponyboy was the only one in the gang who truly appreciated the music, though. Johnny did too, I think. But sometimes, the guys just liked to listen to the songs. When Dave or my mom isn't home at least. Sometimes they would just listen to me play. Except Dall. He would just stand there and smirk. But at rare moments, I could see his foot tapping so lightly, a mouse couldn't hear, but he did it nonetheless.

Without sitting down in the piano chair, I played Hound Dog. Then I turned to Pony and Johnny. "Happy?" I asked, walking out the front door. "C'mon, it's not safe for the community if Dally's bored."

That made Johnny and Ponyboy crack up, and as we walked we talked about all the things Dally would do in his spare time if he could. "Invent a machine that can wipe out all Socs on the face of this earth!" I exclaimed, making us all laugh.

"You know something that can do that?" a voice said.

We all jumped. We slowly looked behind us to see five Socs.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. We all broke into a run after that. I quickly looked back to see the bastards were catching up to us. I looked ahead again to see that I was falling behind. I put all my energy into it and started to sprint. Of course, I was going to fast to see that a break in the sidewalk was coming up and I couldn't jump over it. Or go around it. If you can't go around it, and you can't go over it...you're going to trip on it. I fell down hard, and felt the pavement give my chest a nice smack, knocking all the air out of me. Then the Socs were on me.

"Hey, sweetie. Looks like you're in a spot of trouble." One said in a fake happy voice. He sat down so that he wasn't on me, but his legs formed a triangle around my chest. He flicked out a blade. I tried to get away, but the others had my arms and legs pinned. He held the knife to my neck.

"Go to hell," I said, gasping for breath. It's hard to breathe when you've got a guy over you and your arms and legs are held. "Johnny! Pony! Help!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Those nasty vocal cords of yours are gonna have to go." The one on top of me smirked. He pushed on the knife a little. I felt the sharpness on my throat. Then the guy got up, but he was being pulled. I looked up to see Dallas with the guy's collar in his hand. "Fucking bastards..." he muttered, throwing the guy back. One of the guys who had my leg pinned got up to fight Dally, and I used my free leg to kick the other one, hard. I kicked him square in the face. He screamed out in pain, clutching his bleeding nose. Then, I could see Pony punching the guy who had my right arm. That freed it, and I could see the guy holding my left arm knew he was in for it now. Clenching a tight fist, I punched him. He let go of my arm and I punched him in the face again. I tried to kick him in the stomach, but he grabbed my leg, and flung me in the street. He got up and ran. I got up and was going to chase him, but I felt my arm being caught. I turned to see Johnny's pleading eyes. "C'mon, Jess, it's not worth it."

I sighed, then agreed. There was something in those big black eyes that made me agree with him. I relaxed, and he let me go. We walked over to Pony and Dall. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

Dall lit a cigarette, "Nothing for the good of the people."

The first place we went was a restaurant, where we blew our straws at our waitress, (cracking up as we did so), and caused trouble until the manager told us to get out. Didn't matter much, Dally had still stolen a couple Kools.

Then we went to Dingo's. There's always greasers there. Mostly me, Pony, Johnny and Dally stuck our nosy heads in car windows, sat in back seats, and talked amongst ourselves; who's with who, who's fighting who, who's running away, who's dropping out, etc.

Then a fight broke out. We left when the blades came though, not a good place to be if the fuzz show.

By this time it was late enough to go to the Nightly Double. We didn't feel like paying the quarter to get in, so we sneaked in and sat down in the seats by the concession stand. We would've been alone, had it not been for two girls sitting in front of us. One of them had bright red hair, and the other had short brown hair. I saw Dally eye them, then moved down until he was one seat behind them.

Then, loud enough for them to hear, Dally started talking dirty, getting worse and worse. I barely stifled a giggle as I watched Dallas talk and talk and talk. I glanced over at Ponyboy and saw his ears were getting redder. Johnny got up and left to get a Coke. I tried not to laugh as I watched the girl's reactions. These girls weren't greasy, they were tuff, Soc girls, sixteen or seventeen. I saw redhead sit up straight and heard her gum chewing get louder. Then Dally looked back at us, winked, and put his feet on her chair. Then he said the dirtiest thing he had ever said, and that's when the redhead got mad and turned around to face Dallas. "Shut your trap, and take your feet off my chair."

Dallas had no reaction, and simply said, "Who's gonna make me?"

I heard the other one mutter something about Dall being a jockey. And a greaser. But I could see it made no difference to her if we were right behind her.

"You two ride in rodeos, right?" Dallas said.

"Too bad you can't ride bull half as good as you can talk it." the redhead snapped, turning back to face the movie.

"Barrel racing, right? You two barrel race." Dallas said, ignoring the comment.

"Leave us alone or I'll call the police." The redhead answered.

"Oh no," Dallas said carelessly. Call the police! You should check my record, baby. What do you think I've been in for?"

"Leave us alone," the redhead said, "Be nice and leave us alone."

Dallas smiled, "I'm never nice. Want a Coke, sweetie?

"I wouldn't _want _anything from you, hood! Get lost!" she exclaimed.

I watched as Dally walked off.

The red girl turned and faced Pony. "Are you going to start on us, too?"

Pony's eyes grew wide. "No!" he assured her.

She suddenly smiled. "I didn't think so. Is that your girlfriend?" she asked, referring to me.

Both mine and Pony's ears got red. "NO! No, no, no, no, no, no no!" I exclaimed, shaking my head violently.

The girls giggled. "What are your names?" the redhead asked.

I looked at Pony. He hated to tell people his name for the first time. I cracked up hysterically when I heard his real name was Ponyboy. But I had grown to love it, and I know he had loved it all along.

"Ponyboy Curtis." he said.

I waited for the obnoxious laughs, or the girlish giggles from these Socy girls.

"That is certainly a unique name." the redhead said.

"My dad was a unique person. My brother is Sodapop, it says so on his birth certificate."

"I'm Jesse Reynolds," I said, trying my best to sound tough.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sherri, but my friends call me Cherry, because of my hair. Cherry Valance."

"I know you." Pony said. "You're a cheerleader, we go to school together."

"You don't look like you're in high school." the brown haired girl said.

I smiled. Pony was damn lucky. He skipped a grade, he's that smart. I spoke up for him. "He skipped a grade

Johnny came back just then, and nodded shyly to the girls. He's timid around new people. I saw Cherry look him over, and I knew she had done it right.

"Why are you hanging around with trash like Dallas Winston?" Cherry asked.

"We're all friends." I said, a little mad. We all had to stuck together. Dally could be a real ass sometimes, but he was still my friend. If our gang didn't stick together, we would have nothing. We're all we have.

Then Dallas came back, handing everyone a Coke. "Thought that you might need something cold." he said to Cherry, sitting down next to her.

Then he had soda all over his face. That Cherry Valance was a fiery one. "How about you cool down, greaser! Maybe after you get some decency, I might cool down too!"

Then Dallas gave Cherry a dangerous look. Me, Johnny and Pony all knew what it meant. He started to reach over, and...

Johnny stood up. "Come on, Dallas. Leave her alone."


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! I cannot believe it! I have 260 hits on this story! I guess people must like it. Thanks, Skeledog Lover, Kyori Uchila of the Sand, fantoallwrotertonone, bunny94 and soda-me! Your reviews were very nice. Oh, and Skeledog Lover, you'll just have to read and find out! And thanks for saying Jesse is cool! And, soda-me, thanks for the good call. Okay, without further ado, the third chapter of Jesse! Enjoy!!! ;P

3

I stared wide-eyed at Johnny. We were lucky to get him to talk once in a while; the kid's quiet, what can I say? But talking back...Johnny never liked to argue. And the fact that it was Dallas! Dally was Johnny's idol! He honored the ground Dall walked on.

I guess Dallas was thinking the same thing, cause he stopped and looked at Johnny. "Huh?" he said, dumbfounded. If it had been any one else, any one in the gang, Dallas would've cracked a couple ribs without a moment's hesitation. If it had been _anyone_, Dall would've cracked a couple ribs. He slugged a guy in a store once cause he told him to move. Dally didn't even know the guy.

"Come on man, leave her alone." Johnny said, turning a little pale.

But he knew Johnny, and couldn't slug him, ever. Johnny was the gang's pet, everyone's little brother. Anyone else would have felt Dally's fist. But not Johnny, not Johnnycake.

Dally looked angry for a minute, cussed in a low tone, then got up and walked away. Johnny sat back down. Chery looked at him. "Thanks, he had me scared to death."

"No one talks to Dallas like that." Johnny said quietly, smiling.

"Seems like you do." she replied.

I watched as Johnny's ears turned a bright red. To tell the truth, I was still a little bewildered that he had mustered all that nerve to confront Dally.

The short haired girl, I think her name was Marcia, smiled. "Why don't y'all come and sit with us so you can protect us?"

I looked at Pony and Johnny as they raised their eyebrows at each other. I rolled my eyes, I could tell they would be bragging until their mouths were blue, but Pony said "Sure," and I sat down next to Johnny who had settled himself next to Cherry, and Ponyboy was sitting between the two.

"Why aren't you scared of us like you were of Dallas?" Johnny asked.

"Y'all didn't help him talk dirty, and that Dallas Winston has a reputation."

"Dall's alright. He's tuff, but he's a cool ol' guy." Johnny said.

"He wouldn't be like that if he knew you." Pony agreed.

I nodded my head. "He can be a real asshole, I admit it, but he's okay once you get to know him."

It was true. What Ponyboy said. I remember when Steve's cousin came to Tulsa. Dally was alright to her. We all were. We're cool with family and cousins and stuff like that.

"Well, good thing he doesn't know us." Marcia said.

I thought I heard Cherry mumble something about admiring Dallas, but I don't think a girl like her could find anything admirable in a greaser like Dall.

We also found out why they were here without a car. They had come with their boyfriends, but left when they found the boys had brought booze. The boys got angry and left. Marcia and Cherry decided to stay and watch the movie anyway. "I don't care if they like it," Cherry had said, "I don't find getting drunk and watching a movie a good time."

So, we were sitting and watching the movie, when suddenly I saw a hand on Johnny's shoulder and a hand on Pony's, and a deep voice said, "That's enough, greasers."

I slowly looked to see no other than Two-Bit standing there. "Goddamnit, Two-Bit Mathews!" I said, trying to slow my heart down.

Johnny took a deep breath and said, "Hey, Two-Bit."

Two-Bit needs to use his head. Johnny had had problems with Socs in the past, and he scared mighty easy. I think Two-Bit realized this, seeing as Johnny had turned pale. Two-Bit cracked a grin, "Sorry, buddy, I forgot...Now who are these lovely ladies with you? Great grandmothers?"

"Actually grand-aunts twice removed." Cherry said smoothly.

"Shoot, you're 90 if you're a day." Two-Bit said.

"Well, I'm a night." Marcia replied.

"Boy, you two are sharp. How'd these two greasers pick you two up?" Two-Bit said, climbing over the seats and sat down next to Marcia.

"We really picked them up. Secretly, we're Arabian slave traders, and we thought these two could be worth," Marcia looked us over, "At least ten camels apiece."

Two-Bit shook his head. "These kids can't speak Arabian. Hey, Jess, say something in Arabian."

I grinned a wicked grin. "You're a smart-ass, Two-Bit Mathews."

Two-Bit smiled. "That's not Arabian."

"But it is the truth." I replied coolly. I had learned how to handle Two-Bit over the years, and this isn't the first time he's been called a smart-ass.

"Come on, now," Johnny said, "Dall was bothering them and we stopped him so they asked us to sit with them. Probably to keep away greasers like you."

"Smart-ass greasers like you." I added. We actually don't mind being called greasers by other greasers. It's just joking then.

Two-Bit smiled, though. We were lucky to get Johnnycake to say a couple words to us. "Where is Dally anyway?"

I shrugged. "Walked off. Probably looking for the fight, and if we know Dallas, he'll find it."

"Oh, he'll find it. A certain Tim Shepard is looking for whoever decided to get wise and slash his tires. Just so happens, Mr. Curly Shepard saw Mr. Dallas Winston doing the act," Two-Bit paused, "Does he have a blade?"

"I don't think so," Pony said, "He might have a piece of pipe, but he busted his blade this morning."

Two-Bit nodded knowingly, "Then Tim'll fight fair. As long as Dallas doesn't pull a blade, he'll be fine."

"Y'all don't believe in playing rough, do you?" Cherry asked.

"Fair fighting ain't rough." Two-Bit said, "Blades, pool sticks, heaters, pipes, rumbles, now those are rough. But skin fighting ain't. Nothing blows off steam better than a couple punches. The Socs are the ones who are rough. They gang up on each other, throw beer blasts, have a rumble between themselves. We greasers mainly stick together, but when we do fight, it's always a fair fight. Truthfully, Dallas deserves whatever he gets. Slashed tires ain't no joke, and he got caught doing it. The two rules of greasers, Stick together and Don't get caught. He could get hurt, he could not. Either way, there's gonna be no feud between our outfit and Shepard's. If we needed them tomorrow, they'd be here. If Tim busts Dally's face, and needs us to show for a rumble, we'd go. Dallas was having fun, he got caught, he pays. No sweat."

"Yeah, boy," Cherry said sarcastically, "No sweat."

"If he dies," Marcia said, "You just bury him, no sweat."

"You dig okay, baby," Two-Bit said, smiling, lighting a cigarette. "Who wants a weed?"

I gratefully agreed. I hadn't had a cigarette all day. I watched Johnny, his hand was still trembling. A cigarette would calm it. Marcia and Cherry didn't smoke.

"Hey, Pony, wanna come get popcorn with me?" Cherry asked, standing up.

Pony jumped up at the offer. "Sure. Y'all want some?"

"I do." I said, standing up. "But I don't trust you with my money, Ponyboy. I'll come with."

"I want some." Marcia said, finishing her soda. Cherry wasn't anything like Marcia. I realized it then. Cherry wasn't going to drink anything given to her by a hood like Dall. But Marcia saw no harm in a good, free Coke.

"Get some for me and Johnnycake." Two-Bit said, tossing us a fifty cent piece, "I'm buying."

The line was horrendous, so we would have to wait together. We got a lot of stares; you usually don't see a grease girl, a grease boy, and a Soc girl together. I could see Ponyboy noticed, but Cherry acted as if nothing was wrong. "Your friend, the sideburns one, he's okay?"

"He's not like Dallas, if that's what you mean." Pony said.

"Come on, Pony, no one's like Dallas." I said.

Cherry smiled, but there was something else on her mind, "Johnny, he's been hurt, real bad, hasn't he?" It was more stated than asked.

"It was the Socs." Pony said, quietly due to the many Socs here. As he started the story, I began to think of what happened.

----------------------

About four months ago, me and Pony had walked to the DX where Steve and Soda worked. We could always get a couple of free bottles of Pepsi. Soda and Steve let us work on the cars too. It was a really nice day, but darker and chillier when we started walking. We had left Steve's car at the station. As we passed the lot, a big park where we play football, fight rumbles and hang out, Steve noticed something on the ground. Picking it up, we all saw it was Johnny's denim jacket, his only jacket. "Johnny must've lost this." Steve said, slinging it over his shoulder to bring by Johnny's house. But, then he stopped and looked at the collar. There was a rust colored stain. Looking at the ground, we saw there were more. They led across the lot. We all heard the moan and saw the lump at the other side. We all broke towards him at a dead run. Soda reached him first. He rolled him over and I had to choke back tears and bite my tongue so I didn't cry. Johnny was beat up all the time by his dad, so he was beat up before, but now...his white shirt was splattered with blood, and his face was banged up, bruised, swollen and cut up, a wide gash spread from his temple to his cheekbone. The scar would never heal. I think the whole gang sensed what was wrong. Suddenly Two-Bit was there, his smile gone for once and his dancing, happy eyes were solemn. Dally was there, and he looked sick. I pondered that, Dallas had witnessed brutal murders in New York, yet he looked sick now. Why? Darry must've seen from his porch and he came too.

"Johnnycake?" Soda asked, bringing Johnny's body to his shoulder and hugging him to it. He pushed Johnny's bangs out of his face. He gave Johnny's body a slight shake. "Hey, Johnny."

Johnny's eyes stayed shut but his soft voice came. "Soda?" It was weak.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't talk. You're okay, Johnny cake, you're okay." Soda said.

But Johnny spoke, "There was a blue mustang full...there were so many...I was so scared..." Then he tried to cuss, but he started to cry. And he tried to stop, but it made him cry more because he couldn't. Sodapop just hugged him closer to him. Finally, between the sobs he told us what had happened. He was looking for our football to practice some kicks when a blue mustang with four Socs in it pulled up. They had grabbed Johnny and beat him up. One of the guys was wearing rings and that was what had cut up Johnnycake so badly. It wasn't the beating - Johnny could take that. The Socs had threatened him, badly. They had scared him. And Johnny was already a nervous kid from getting a beating every day from his dad. Soda just hugged him closer. "It's okay, Johnnycake, it's okay. They're gone, you're safe..."

After that, Johnny, the most law abiding of all of us, started carrying a blade. No one would ever hurt him like that again. Never. Never again...


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, it's raining here! I tell you I love rain! It inspires me to write. And thanks to Banana-Split-Curis for your great review! Reviews inspire me and make me feel good! Well, here we go! Oh, big boom of thunder and flashy lightning here! Enjoy ;P

4

I was jerked out of my memories by Ponyboy telling me it was our turn. I stared wide-eyed at him for a moment, forgetting where I was, but then shook it off when I remembered we were at the movies and I was getting food. Golly, that memory still gives me chills. We walked back out to our seats and passed out popcorn, then me, Pony, Johnny and Cherry sat silently and watched the movie. Two-Bit and Marcia were chatting up a storm, though. They both enjoyed each other's humor, considering they both had the same sense of it.

It was only when the movie ended did we remember that Cherry and Marcia had no ride home. Of course Two-Bit offered to walk the two the twenty miles to their neighborhood, but they were still a little scared of us, I think, and said they would rather just call their parents to pick them up. Somehow, Two-Bit talked them into letting him drive them home, and they agreed. Maybe they weren't that scared.

So, we were walking along, with Two-Bit and Marcia talking about something only they understood, Pony and Cherry talking and me and Johnny walking in silence. I could hear Ponyboy talking about Mickey Mouse, Soda's horse. I was a little surprised that Pony was opening up that much. Nobody, except me, him and Soda knew about Mickey Mouse. And I only knew because I had been there with them.

Soda's horsecrazy, really. So am I; I hang around the stables whenever I can. But not as much as Soda. Soda loves horses. He's always jumping at them and petting them and stuff. There was this one horse that was at the stables, a real mean pony named Mickey Mouse. But Soda saw him and said "That's my horse," and me and Pony knew it was. That horse loved Soda as much as Soda loved that horse. Mickey Mouse never came for anyone but Soda, and he would chew on his sleeve, or nip his hand real lightly. I swear that God put them on this earth so they could be together. But one day, Mickey Mouse was gone. Someone had come and taken him away. I don't think Soda cried, but he was on the inside. His horse, his only horse, was gone.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Johnny make a small noise in his throat. I turned to see a Blue Mustang driving around slowly. I looked to see Marcia had noticed it too. "Cherry," She said. Cherry looked and spotted the car too. Biting her nail, she said, "Just act normal."

"I'm a natural normal." Two-Bit said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. The Mustang drove by us slowly and went by. I let out a sigh of relief. "That was close." Cherry said. We all started walking again.

"Johnny..." I said, thinking of what to say, "When that car, when you saw it...you were scared. Was it..." But I was interrupted by Cherry asking Pony about Darry.

"So what's your older brother like? Reckless like Soda? Dreamy like you?" Cherry asked.

"Darry's..." Ponyboy started. Then his expression changed to one of anger, and he exclaimed, "He ain't like Soda and he sure ain't like me. His eyes are like ice and he's as caring as rock. He'd stick me in a boys home if he could, but Soda won't let him. He loves Soda-everyone likes Soda-but he can't stand me."

I crossed my arms and looked at him. "No...Pony, you know that's not true." I said slowly.

"You got it all wrong...no...Ponyboy, that's not right..." Two-Bit said, shaking his head.

"Golly, I thought you, Soda and Darry got along fine..." Johnny said.

"Well, we don't." Pony snapped. "And you can just shut your trap, 'cause we all know you ain't wanted at home, Johnny Cade, an' you can't blame them."

Two-Bit slapped Pony a good one to the back of the head and I gave his bare shoulder a good slap of my own. "Shut your trap, Ponyboy Curtis! You know better than to talk to Johnny like that!" I said, angrily.

Two-Bit out his elbow on Johnny's shoulder. "He didn't mean it, Johnnycake."

"I'm sorry," Said Ponyboy miserably. "I was just mad. I didn't mean it."

Johnny faked a smile. "That's alright."

"It just ain't fair!" Pony cried. "Why do we get all the tough breaks?"

I sighed and looked at him. "It's just the way things are."

"Like it or lump it." Two-Bit said.

Two-Bit could be a real idiot sometimes. I mean it. Ponyboy didn't feel that way. I had known Ponyboy for a long time and he was one of my best friends. He didn't want to like it or leave it, like Two-Bit, or just stop caring, like Dallas, or enjoy the life of a greaser like Tim Shepard. Ponyboy just didn't dig things that way.

Then I saw the Blue Mustang driving back around. "Well, they've seen us." Cherry sighed.

The Mustang pulled up, and looking at Johnny saw that he had turned pale and looked scared to death. Two boys got out, and I saw Johnny staring at the rings on one guy's hang nervously. _" A Blue Mustang full...I was so scared..."_

The handsome, dark-haired one looked at Cherry. "Cherry, come on. We didn't get that drunk. Just a little..." he slurred his words slightly.

"A little? You call reeling and passing out in the streets a little!?" she cried, nearly to tears, it seemed. "I told you I'm never going out with you when you're drinking and I mean it. Me or the booze."

I was bewildered that anyone could seriously consider a liquid over a human being. The guy hesitated. The tall one stepped in and looked at Marcia. "Marcia, we don't get drunk that often..." But when his words were met with only a cold stare, he frowned. "And even if you are mad at us, that's no reason to go walking around the streets with these bums."

Two-Bit took a drag on his cigarette, Johnny slouched, Ponyboy hitched his fingers in his jeans and I crossed my arms and leaned back on one leg. "Who you callin' bums?" Two-Bit said, putting his elbow on Johnny's shoulder.

The tall one looked at Two-Bit, "Listen, bud, we got four more of us in the back seat..."

"Pity the back seat." Two-Bit said.

I smirked at that and the handsome dark haired one looked at me. "What are you laughin' at, grease?"

"Just got a good look of your face." I replied. He got angry and took a step towards me, but Two-Bit flicked out a switchblade and stepped in front of him.

"Look pal, if it's a fight you're looking for..." the Soc said.

"Try it." Two-Bit declared, busting the end of a pop bottle and handing it to Ponyboy.

"No! Stop it!" Cherry suddenly exclaimed.

"We ain't afraid of these clowns." Two-Bit said.

"I hate fights! Okay? I hate 'em!" Cherry cried. She looked at Bob. "We'll come with you. Just give me a minute." she took Pony aside. I watched Pony throw away the bottle. They talked for a minute, then I saw Pony's eyes go wide, and Cherry ran to the car, leaving Ponyboy's mouth open. Then we all watched the car drive off into the chilly night.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, 749 hits on this story! Thanks, edwards other bella, mrcrockz06 and IrenieBeanieCocoPopOmgTomCruis. Your reviews move this story along! And no, Jesse is not Two-Bit's or any of the gangs girlfriend. But, out of curiosity, if I were to make her end up with someone, who would you want it to be? This could be interesting...

5

We walked home, mostly in silence, because there was nothing to say. Two-Bit took a piece of paper out of his pocket and threw it away. "What was that?" Pony asked.

"Marcia's number, probably a phony one, too. I still think I'm a little soused."

Aha, so he had been drinking. It was hard to tell with Two-Bit. He could act sober when he was wasted and wasted when he was sober. I dug my hands farther into my pockets. It was mighty cold outside. The four of us settled down on the curb outside the lot. We lay down and watched the stars, smoking cigarettes.

Finally Two-Bit stood up. "I don't know why the hell I handed you that busted bottle, Pony. You never would've used it."

"I might've. Where you headed?" Pony asked.

"I don't know. Maybe hunting booze, or a good poker game. See ya'll tomorrow!" Then he walked away, throwing his used cigarette away as he did so. Me, Pony, and Johnny lay down on our backs and looked up at the stars. I took a last long drag on my cigarette then threw it away. I watched the embers for a moment as they burned on the street, the orange and red and yellow and the smoke that circled and twisted up into the night and mixed with the stars and the night. The sight and smell began to make me tired. Suddenly I felt my eyes getting really drowsy and I was enveloped in darkness as I heard Pony talking about the country...

_I saw my mom and dad on a porch as the grass blew in the breeze. I ran through it, my long hair being blown back by the wind. I laughed and smiled and I saw Pony and Johnny and Dally and Soda and Two-Bit and Steve waiting for me. Even Darry was there. We all lay in a circle as we watched clouds in the sky drift by lazily. A simple life away from guns and fights and Socs. It was peace. "Jesse!" _

_Clouds in the sky..._

"Jesse!"

_Johnny?_

"Jesse, wake up!" I jerked up and looked around. Johnny and Pony were sitting up looking at me. I had fallen asleep outside. Great. Well, at least no one would care.

"What time is it?" I asked, standing up, my body stiff.

"I dunno, but we had better get home." Ponyboy replied, standing up as well. Johnny remained sitting. "You coming, Johnny?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay out here tonight, no one would care, anyway." Johnny said.

"Sounds good. I'm gonna walk Ponyboy, and then I'll be back, 'kay?" I replied. Might as well, what had I got to lose? It was mighty cold out, though.

"Alright, see ya in the morning, c'mon, Jess." Pony said, starting to walk.

Me and Ponyboy walked in silence, until we reached his gate. "G'night, Pony." I said, smiling.

"G'night, Jess." He replied, grinning. We turned, and I began to walk away. But, I turned again when I heard shouting. Darry, then I thought I heard Soda, then Pony. Then something like a crash. I saw Ponyboy run out of his house. He caught my hand and we started running, him pulling me.

"Pony?" I asked, pumping my legs to keep up with him. He stayed silent. We found Johnny.

"Johnny! Wake up!" Pony shouted, keeping my hand in his. Johnny sat up.

"Pony?" He asked.

"Come on! We're running away!" Pony shouted again. Running away? What had happened in his house? Johnny jumped up without a word, and we were off again, Pony dragging me along. I shot a glance at Johnny and he caught my eye. We were both worried, but didn't say a word. We finally slowed down when we couldn't run anymore, and Pony finally let go of my hand. "You got a light, Johnnycake?" Pony asked. He looked close to tears.

Johnny took out a pack of cigarettes and we all had one. "What happened, Pony?" Johnny asked.

"Darry hit me!" Pony cried, taking a drag on his cigarette. "I swear we got along just fine before mom and dad died!" He was crying now, and sat down on the curb, burying his head in his arms. I sat down next to him and draped my arm over his shoulder and I laid my head on his other shoulder.

"It's okay, Pony...It's gonna be fine..." I said softly. I looked up at Johnny. He looked back at me, concern apparent on his face. He sat on the other side of Pony.

Pony looked up, and wiped his eyes, sighed, and laid his head on mine before saying, "I'm sorry. It's just...Darry and I used to get along fine, but after mom and dad died, I dunno. It just seems like he can't stand me anymore...Sometimes he's trying to be loving, but all I can see is the strictness, and it gets me mad, and then he boils over and...well...this sort of stuff happens." He sighed. "Come on, maybe a walk in the park will cool me off." We all stood up. "I need to remember a coat next time I run away." Pony said. That made us all laugh, but it was too cold to be happy.

-------------------

The park was a big place, with an empty swimming pool and a fountain in the center. We all walked through, taking drags on our cigarettes and rubbing our arms for warmth. Johnny buttoned up his jacket, I crossed my arms and Pony was holding his bare arms, only letting go to smoke for warmth. "You look like you're gonna freeze, Pony." I observed. He looked at me, frowning.

"You ain't kidding." he said, taking a look around the park. _BEEP!_All of us jumped at the sound of a car horn. We turned to see a blue mustang circling the park. "What're they doing here?" Pony said.

"This is our territory...What do some Socs want this far East?" I thought out loud, watching the slow car drive.

"They're looking for us," Johnny said. "We picked up their girls, remember?"

"Speak for yourself," I said stupidly, my sarcasm blurting out of me in an attempt to lighten the mood. If anything, it made Johnny and Pony more tense.

"Glory, just what I need on a night like this." Pony said, groaning, throwing his burned out cigarette butt on the ground.

"Want to run for it?" I asked, glancing at the two boys.

"Too late. Here they come." Johnny said nervously. Sure enough, as I looked up, five Socs were headed straight for us. They were stumbling as they did so, and I cursed under my breath; they were drunk. Perfect, angry, drunk teenagers.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Johnny's hand drifted to his back pocket. His switch-blade. For once I wished Two-Bit had convinced me to get one, I could sure use it right now. Slowly, I looked over at Pony and Johnny to see their reactions, and while Pony looked scared, Johnny looked downright terrified. His skin had suddenly gone pale as a ghost, like all the blood in his body had frozen to ice. Needless to say I wasn't exactly calm in this situation either, and I felt my feet slowly carrying me back, up against the fountain. Trapped. Damnit, stupid instincts. The Socs surrounded us slowly, smirking and making laughing sounds in the back of their throats. They reaked of booze and leather, and I heard Ponyboy make a gagging noise. I couldn't blame him, but it was best to keep silent in these situations. I considered calling for someone, and I wished that Two-Bit hadn't left, but it looked like Pony, Johnny and I had to fight this one out. I gulped silently, not only were we at a disadvantage with numbers, but me and Pony were only 14, Johnny was small for his age, and I was a girl. And we were up against five drunk hormonal teens. Johnny had branded an expressionless look on his face, and Pony was glaring at the Socs. I stared too, and let my hand drift to my pocket, in an attempt to make them think I had a blade.

"Hey, whatta know?" I recognized two of the guys as Randy and Bob, Cherry and Marcia's boyfriends, and three other guys who I didn't recognize. Johnny couldn't take his eyes off Randy's rings. "Here's the greasers who took our gals."

Randy swayed a little as he said it, confirming it. The whole lot of them were reeling pickled. "Hey, greaseballs." he said.

"You're in our territory, now." Johnny said, "You better watch it."

"No, you better watch it." Bob spoke, stepping in closer. "Next time you want a broad, pick up yer own kind; dirt."

That stung me. I snarled. "Shut your trap if you know what's good for you." Damnit, me and my big mouth.

"Hey, Bob," Randy said, gaze on me now. "How about a trade, since they picked up our girls, we should take theirs!" The Socs laughed. I would've killed them all if I could, I tried backing up more, but we were up against the fountain like dogs. No escape.

"Stay away from her." Pony said harshly. I saw Johnny grip his blade tighter behind his back.

Bob grinned. "You know what a greaser is? White trash with long hair."

I saw Pony's face go cold. Bob had hit too close to home for comfort. "You know what a Soc is?" Pony said angrily. "White trash with Mustangs and madras." Then Pony spit at them.

"You look like you could use a bath, grease. Give the kid a bath David." Then they were all on us at once. A big kid went for Pony and I caught sight of him duck, but I was too distracted by Randy and Bob on Johnny. "Johnny!" I screamed, running for it.

"No! Jesse run! Get help!" He cried, trying to fight against the Socs.

"Get the bitch!" Randy cried. Two other guys came towards me, and caught my leg as I tried to run away. I kicked one of them in the face and got up and ran again. I ran across the park, only thinking about getting Darry and Soda. I ran and ran, the Socs and Johnny's cries getting fainter and fainter. I had to get to Pony's house. I got to my house faster than I expected, ducking through my yard to get to Pony's house. So close, Johnny and Pony would be safe.

Suddenly I felt a jerk on my arm and I was flung against the side of my house. I screamed, not for me, but so maybe Darry and Soda would hear. But I was smacked in the face. "Bitch!" My father screamed. He grabbed my arm again and dragged me into my room, throwing me in and shitting the door. I heard him lock it, and ran straight to the window. I gasped. No... I thought. He had painted it over.

"No!" I screamed, trying to get the window open, desperate to get to Darry and Soda. I ran to the door and started pounding. "Let me out!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face now. Pony and Johnny could be killed out there. "Please!" I cried, sinking against the door, feeling the dread of realization wash over me. "Please..." I cried, lightly punching the door. I had been too late.

I had failed.

-0-

Hi all! I'm back from a very, very long break, but the next chapter won't take a year, I promise. That's why I made this one extra long! Please, please review. Gracias!

Edwards other bella: Yeah, cliché, but I'm trying not to make her a Mary-Sue. I hate those things...but anyway, hope you keep reading and enjoying!

Skylinebabe: Thanks, much appreciated! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but the next chapter will be up very soon! Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, peoples! This is the sixth chapter of Jesse. Yay! Um…I got a review from Hahukum Konn giving ...constructive...criticism about my story. I appreciate the review, but I just want to clear a few things up about the story, just so you don't get confused, cause I see where you're coming from with your corrections. This is just to clear up some things for Hahukum Konn, so if you want to skip a very long explanatory paragraph, the story's after this.

'Then, Dallas. Man! Was he a troublemaker. I loved him, though, he was like the brother I never had, and he loved me back, sorta. Dally doesn't really love anything.' The reason Jesse says this is just to show that she cares about the whole gang very much. I added that last line about him not loving anything to show that she wishes he could love her back, but he really doesn't. If that makes sense. -.-'

'"Hey, Dall, I'll come." I said, throwing my cigarette on the ground, and stepping on it. I wasn't looking for any action, but it would be fun to come. Pony and Johnny would never speak up, though. Don't speak unless spoken to.' This I got from a paragraph in the Outsiders;

"Dally looked at the rest of us. "How bout y'all? Two-Bit? Johnnycake, you and Pony wanta come?"

"Me and Johnny'll come," I said. I knew Johnny wouldn't open his mouth unless he was forced to."

I wrote this into the story in terms of Pony and Johnny waiting to be asked to _come _along. Not about talking in general. Just to come with Dallas. Now that I look at it though, I should rewrite it to make that more obvious…uh…And I promise I didn't put this in to make Jesse look good at all, I swear. I only put it in so I could stay as close as I could to the book. Anyway, I hope that makes you a little less critical about this story, and yes, I like commas! Lol. I just put a lot in cause that seems to be the way kids think and seems to be how S. E. Hinton writes, so…I used J-E-S-S-E as her name because in the first chapter I didn't want to give away she was a girl, and I'd rather have her have a name like that instead of Jessica. And I wouldn't say she has a tragic past, more like a tragic present. Her parents used to be okay, but then they just sorta lost their love, I guess. The only reason she has bad parents is cause it worked it's way into the story, Chapter 5, and for my plan for a sequel and a third story with Jesse. She can't magically play the piano, she has played piano for a while. Piano players have a good ear, and if she heard the song on the radio enough, with a little practice she could play it out. Not perfectly, if that was what you thought, but close enough that if you heard it you would know what it was. I put it in randomly, lol. Sorry about The Dingo! I would never want to insult S. E. Hinton's writing! I'll fix that, I promise.

Sorry this was really long, but I just wanted to make sure you didn't read the story wrong! I don't want it to be a Mary-Sue, NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Anyway, enjoy chapter six!

6

It was a night when you don't know you've fallen asleep until you wake up the next morning. My eyes snapped open and I looked around. Sunlight dappled through my window and onto my floor. I stood up drowsily and suddenly all of last night's events came tumbling back into my mind. Johnny, Pony, the Socs. I tried the door to find that it had been unlocked. I rushed out and ran all the way back to the park. Upon reaching it, I saw the fuzz and medics surrounding the fountain. A small crowd had formed and I saw yellow tape surrounding one area that was covered with red liquid…

Oh, shit.

I looked around, realization dawning on me as I saw a covered stretcher and the other Socs talking to a police officer. Johnny…his blade. No one would ever hurt him again. But could Johnny, Johnnycake, ever _kill _someone? I shook my head, rolling the word and thought around in my mind. No way.

I turned and started running back to Ponyboy's. I had to make sure Pony and Johnny were alright. They would've gone home, right? They had to be there. Just had to be. No one was dead. Everything was alright. But in the back of my mind, I knew something wasn't right.

--------------------------------

I walked in the house slowly. "Pony?" I called quietly. The house was deathly silent. But then I heard voices from the kitchen. I walked in to see Soda, Steve, Two-Bit and Darry at the table. But no Ponyboy or Johnny. Soda saw me first.

"Jesse!" he cried. He jumped out of his seat and in an instant had my shoulders in his grasp, gently shaking me. "Do you know where they are? Where are Johnny and Pony?"

No…if they weren't here… "They're…not here?" I said, in a choked whisper. Where were they?

"Let her go, Soda. She knows about as much as we do." Darry said. Soda nodded, and his hands dropped. He sat back down.

"What happened?" I asked. They all looked up at me. Steve handed me a paper, and I read the first line, "Teen killed in local park."

It couldn't be true. It couldn't be. Not Johnny, not Pony. But if they had killed someone, where would they have gone? Where could they have run?

I took another shaky seat at the table and put my face in my arms. I felt sick. Sick and ashamed. If I could've gotten here faster, if I hadn't run away, Johnny and Pony would be here, sitting and talking about stuff that normal teens should be talking about, not somewhere hiding from the police for murder!

"Jess, Jesse, you okay?" Two-Bit asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I made no reaction, only stared into the blackness of my enclosed arms. All I could remember was how I felt when those Socs surrounded us, and Ponyboy ducking to avoid the Soc who tried to drown him. Had he succeeded? Was it Ponyboy on that covered stretcher? No, it wouldn't have been front page news if a greaser had been killed. I thought of how scared Johnny looked and how he had yelled for me to get away, to escape an inevitable fate of pain, or worse, death.

What if Johnny and Pony were dead? What if the Socs had chased them down and killed them and buried them somewhere where the bones would soon be forgotten and would waste away?

All types of these thoughts flew through my mind, each one passing so quickly that I barely got a glance at each one, but enough that I saw terrible images of Johnny and Pony gone, gone forever and not coming back.

Suddenly my eyes felt wet. No way. I was crying. Again. But I couldn't forget their faces when the Socs were on us. I couldn't forget how scared I was, how scared they were. Suddenly the sobs were racking my body and I couldn't stop. I cried into my arms, and I felt Two-Bit release my shoulder, but I soon felt a different set of arms around me. I cried onto Soda's shoulder, but the rest of the gang stayed silent. I wrapped my arms around his back, needing something to hold onto while I thought of my two best friends who I had abandoned. "I'm so sorry!" I said through my tears. "I left them! I let them go!"

I expected Soda to let go, for all of them to hate me, but instead his grip tightened, and I felt safe, just a little bit. "It's okay, Jesse, it's okay," Soda whispered soothingly into my hair. I took a deep breath that calmed me down.

"I'm okay, Soda." I said, a little shaky.

"You sure, kid?" Soda asked, leaning back to look at me. I let my arms drop, and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." I said quietly. I wiped my eyes and sat back down at the table. I was embarrassed, but I didn't let on.

"What happened, Jesse?" Darry asked. I looked at him. Then I told the four of them what had happened, told them about the Socs and how I had run before anyone had been murdered. Luckily, they had calmed my nerves when they assured me that it had been Randy who had been killed, not Pony or Johnny. I sighed in relief when I heard that. But on the other hand, no one had any idea where the two of them were, and no one knew who had killed who.

"Hey, anyone home?" We all looked up at the call, each of us hoping to see Pony or Johnny. But each of us knew that voice too well, so while it was no surprise, it was a disappointment when Dallas Winston appeared at the door. "Hey, why so glum?"

I sighed, "Take a wild guess; you get three chances." I said sarcastically, sadness forming into anger at Dally's carelessness.

"What's up with the insults, huh, kid?" he said, popping a cigarette into his mouth, and lighting it. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself, cause I began to feel my anger boiling and rising to the surface. "Dallas, shut up." I said quietly, almost a whisper.

"What if I don't feel like it?" he asked, "Now, back to why ya'll are looking so down and out? Did someone die?"

I jumped up and out of my seat, making everyone but Dallas jump. "Why do you think we are, Dallas? Do you have absolutely no second thoughts that, yes, someone is dead, and that Pony and Johnny are_gone _because of it? Have you really frozen your heart over that you really don't care about either of them? Do you not care for Ponyboy? Or Johnnycake? Where's your emotions, Dallas? Why can't you just fucking say 'I care'? Can't you be a fucking human for _once_?" I exploded, immediately regretting it. Dally's expression hadn't changed, but I knew he didn't deserve it. He probably didn't care, but I regretted it nonetheless. "I'm sorry…" I said, sitting down again.

"It's okay, kid." Dallas said, and I looked up in surprise. Dallas Winston…accepting an apology? Hell must be freezing over right about now. He puffed out his smoke and walked to the Curtis's refrigerator and brought out a bottle of milk and began to drink from the carton.

"Dallas…do you know where they are?" Soda asked slowly, looking up at the older greaser.

"If I did, do you think I'd be here? Huh?" Dallas asked. "I wouldn't worry about it, though. Johnnycake and Ponyboy can take care of themselves. They're pretty tough kids." We all nodded, but I think that we were all still worried. Especially Sodapop, I could see the pain on his face clearly. He loved Ponyboy, and if anything ever happened to him, I don't know how he'd take it. No, I know how he'd take it; hard. Very hard. "Hey, Jesse, weren't you with 'em last night?" Dallas asked.

I dropped my head. Figures Dallas would bring it back up. "I tried to run and get help, but on my way here…Dave got me and locked me in my room." I said softly. I looked up at Dallas. His face had gone hard.

"She's yelling at me…" Dallas muttered, putting the milk back in the fridge. "I'm out of here. And don't worry 'bout the kids!" He called, and we all heard the front door slam and close. I hung my head again.

"Hey…" Two-Bit said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "It's okay, Jess."

I smiled weakly and nodded. But in the back of my mind, I knew it wasn't.

-0-

Okay! That's it. I'll post the new chapter soon. I still have my question;

Who would you want Jesse to end up with, were I to make her end up with someone?

I'm just curious!

Johnny Cade's Girl-Hey, thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! tallies one for Ponyboy Thanks for the review. Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Yo, yo, yo! It s me, CD48, back for chapter 7 of Jesse! I've gone on a writing spree today, determined to finish at least one of my stories!! Yay! I feel I owe you guys a new chapter because six was kinda boring. Lol. So here it is! Chapter 7 of Jesse!

7

One week went by slowly. We were all trying to focus on our lives, but we knew that at that point our lives were waiting for Pony and Johnny. Darry, Soda, Steve, Two-Bit and I stuck together at all times, except when Soda and Steve would take Sandy and Evie out on dates, or Two-Bit would get drunk, or when Darry had work, and no one had seen Dallas since the conflict on Sunday. So what I really should be saying is I spent most of my time alone, avoiding Socs and going to the park on my own.

I stopped paying attention in school; I was mostly staring at Ponyboy's empty desk, which was next to me, and Johnny's desk which was in front of Pony's. We used to pass notes about the teacher, but managing to pay attention somehow. Darry would've had a fit if Pony's grades slipped. But now they were empty, and I didn't know where they had gone. Most days when the seats were empty, I knew they were at home. But now…

I met up with Two-Bit and Steve at lunch, and we all drove over to the Tasty Freeze for lunch. We drank soda and sat on Two-Bit's car in the sun. It was spring now, according to the calendars, but winter still had a light grip on the world. We all still needed our jackets at times, and today was one of them. "You think they're okay?" Steve asked. I looked over at him. Steve never liked Ponyboy much, but I guess since Johnny was missing too, he included them both. I guess.

"There ain't nothing to worry about, Steve-o. Ponyboy and Johnny are two tough kids, they'll be fine!" Two-Bit said nonchalantly, taking a swig of his Pepsi.

"Yeah…I guess…" Steve replied, going back to looking at the sky. I stayed silent. Pony and Johnny were tough, but could they handle this? Tough or not, they were still kids. Sixteen and fourteen year olds shouldn't be caught in a mess like this. Hiding for murder. Murder…I still couldn't picture Johnny_ murdering _someone. I thought of it more as an…accidental stabbing. And still I couldn't see Johnny stabbing someone either. The whole thing was a big, complicated mess, and my two best friends were right smack in the middle of it.

The rest of the school day was uneventful, and instead of asking Two-Bit for a ride, I decided to walk home. I kept my head down, and held my backpack by it's straps, walking slowly towards my house. Suddenly a loud honking noise brought my head up. I looked behind me and my eyes widened. It was a blue mustang, pulling up slowly to the sidewalk. I started walking faster. "Hey, grease bitch!" I heard them call. "C'mere, bitch."

I ignored them, and continued to walk faster. "I said, c'mere!" And suddenly the car was in front of me and four Socs were coming towards me, angry as hell. I turned and started running as fast as I could but I could feel the Socs getting closer. Then they had me around the waist and were carrying me to the car. I screamed for help but one of them stuffed a handkerchief in my mouth. I was terrified now, because I was remembering what they had said in the park. And now one of their friends had been killed. So first they would pick up a greasy girl, and then kill a friend. And lucky me, I was eligible in both departments.

I had stopped screaming and had started to work on trying to spit the damn fabric out of my mouth. We were nearing the car and I struggled some more.

Then they had me laid down in the back seat. I only recognized two of them from the park, but I didn't see Bob. I struggled to get away, but the Socs had me pinned. I squirmed as one of them got on his hands and knees over me, laughing. I screamed again for help and felt a slap across the face and a knife to my stomach. "Shut up!" The one over me screamed.

Suddenly he was off of me, and I looked up to see Dallas Winston with a blade up against the four of them. I couldn't help but sigh in relief, and climbed out of the car silently; then jumped on one of their backs. With a firm hold on his neck, I began punching his head with my fist. He cried out in shock and pain and began to stagger around.

"Jesse!" I heard Dally call. I looked up, and he nodded towards himself. I gave the guy one more bash, then climbed down and ran to his side. He threatened them with his blade one more time, then grabbed me roughly by my shirt and started dragging me with him. I watched the Socs drive away, when I remembered my backpack. I saw it lying on the sidewalk behind us.

I tried to get out of Dally's grip to go get it, but he had a firm hold on my shirt. "Hey, Dallas! I gotta get my backpack!" I said. He looked down at me, then let me go. I ran to it, and picked up. When I looked back, he was still there waiting.

"Hurry up, kid!" he called. I ran again to catch up and we started walking again. We had walked in silence for about a block when he spoke up, "You okay?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah…" I said. "How did you know it was me?"

"I saw the bastards get you and stuff you in the car. Needless to say, I assumed you needed help." He said, lighting a cigarette.

"Well…it's a good thing you assumed right, then." I said, hitching my backpack to a better position on my back. I saw the DX nearing, and looked over at Dallas.

"You gotta be more careful, kid, ya hear?" he said seriously, looking at me. I nodded. "There's the DX. I'll see ya later. Say hi to Soda and Steve, alrighty?" he walked off without a response, and I watched him for a few seconds when I heard Soda call my name. I turned, and stole one more glance at Dallas. Who could've thought? Maybe he still had some heart underneath his icy reputation. I heard a deep rumble and looked up at the skies. Gray clouds had begun to cover up the blue sky. It gave me shivers. This had been the nicest day in months, and now rain was coming. And I wondered; with every new beginning, must there be an end, too?

-------------------------------

"Ta-Da!" Soda announced, holding up a slightly crumpled paper. The whole gang, except Dallas, had gathered in the Curtis's living room that night. A fierce storm was raging outside, but we were warm and content in the house. I was surprised Soda was keeping an upbeat attitude, but leave it to Sodapop to keep a smile in the darkest of times.

"What is it, Soda?" Steve asked. Soda beamed.

"Steve, my fine-feathered friend, this is none other than the cure for our depression!" Soda said, smiling from ear to ear. "The carnival is gonna be in town this weekend, and we're going!"

"The carnival?" I said dumbly.

"Yes, the carnival. We're all gonna go!" Soda said, tossing the paper at me. I looked down at it. In big, bold letters it said CARNIVAL, and below I could see a big tent with rides rising up behind it.

"Sounds like fun." Two-Bit said, taking a drink from his beer.

"Yeah…" I said quietly. But truthfully, all I could think about was how much Ponyboy would enjoy this. And how much Johnny would, too.

"Then it's settled! Saturday we go to the carnival!" Soda cheered. I couldn't help but smile at his cheeriness. I wish I could be happy at this time, but deep down I knew that Soda was wearing a mask, and that he was even sadder than I was.

-----------------------

The rest of the week was noticeably better than the previous week had been. We all had begun to hang out like we used to, and we all weren't as distant as we had been. Nothing memorable happened until Friday. Friday was the day when Soda's world was destroyed even more than it had been.

Two-Bit and I had gone to the Tasty Freeze that afternoon to pick up some drinks for Darry. We had all planned to hang out there again today. Steve was there already, and Soda had been called by Sandy to meet her in the park. We all assumed it was for a sweet afternoon date. Boy, were we wrong.

I carried the Pepsi to the front and Two-Bit pulled out his wallet and paid. We went back to his car and began the ride towards the Curtis's. "Whaddya think Sandy called Soda for?" Two-Bit asked out of nowhere.

"Probably a date, Two-Bit. What else?" I replied, rolling down the window and allowing the warm breeze to blow my hair back. It was a gorgeous day out today, perfect temperature out and the sun was high in the sky without a cloud to block it. It was a nice relief from the rain all day and every day since Tuesday, when the Socs had attacked. After that, we hadn't had much trouble with them.

"I dunno, Jess, she sounded close to crying when I picked up the phone." Two-Bit had a nasty habit of picking up other people's phones.

"Oh, come on. You need your ears checked." I said. I was feeling unusually happy today, and I couldn't tell you why. We reached the Curtis house soon, and I hopped out of the car quickly and grabbed the drinks. I nearly ran to the house, and walked in without knocking. The scene that I inadvertently had walked in on was not what I was expecting. Soda was sitting on the couch, head in his hands, Steve was next to him, a comforting hand on his back, and Darry was in the armchair, sitting forward, with his hands folded between his legs. Both Steve and Soda looked up when I burst in through the door. Soda looked miserable. I could feel Two-Bit walk in behind me. "Hey Jess, Two-Bit." Soda said. His voice was low and calm. The kind of voice someone uses when life has knocked them down and they don't feel like getting up.

"What's wrong?" Two-Bit asked.

Soda sighed. "Sandy broke up with me." He said simply, nodding slightly.

"Oh, Soda…" I whispered.

"Turns out she was two-timing me, got pregnant with some other guy's baby. She's going to Florida tomorrow, and she's not coming back." Soda continued, using that same voice.

Not this. Anything but this. Soda had had too much in his life. Between his parents dying, the fights between Pony and Darry, and Ponyboy going missing, and now Sandy, too. Soda loved Sandy, loved her so much. Sodapop didn't deserve this. He had had enough already. When would the skies open and allow Soda at least a little peace? The kid needed a break, already. I dropped the drinks where I stood and went to the couch and took Soda in my arms. "I'm so sorry, Soda." I said softly. I felt his arms wrap around me too.

He let go and looked at me. "I'm fine, Jess. Don't worry about me. Now let's play Sorry!" He jumped off the couch and went off in search of the game, and the rest of us exchanged glances. There's that mask again. I just hoped that soon he wouldn't have to wear it so often.

-------------------------------

Okay!!! That is it, my loverlies. And yeah, I know being attacked by Socs is really cliché, but…hey, it fits in with the story! And I hope Dally wasn't TOO OOC. Please don't kill me! cowers Responses!

SilverRain1.3- Hello back! Oh goody, another reviewer! And yes, I am VERY happy! And yes, just telling me you like it is very helpful! tallies two for Ponyboy Thanks again, and I hope you keep reading the story and liking it!

caitly- Yes, I agree about that fine line, and I'm trying my best to keep my toe on the UN-Mary-Sue side, cause I hate Mary-Sues and if I ever spawned one, I would kill myself and the demon which I created!!!! (Wow, that was slightly creepy….0.o) Thanks! I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you keep liking it, while I keep my character in Non-Mary-Sue land, where all the nice little OCs go. (Random…0.o) tallies one for NOBODY Lol, I like that. XD

Johnny Cade's Gal- Thank you, again! Ponyboy is in the lead right now, right in front of NOBODY!!

You know the drill, people. Review please, and the question is still out there! Out of the gang, who would you want Jesse to be paired with, if she was paired with anyone?? Sayonara!


	8. Chapter 8

HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! What's up, peoples? Yes, it is moi, back with another chapter! Yippee! Does a happy dance!! Seven probably sucked, so I am giving you all a new one!! And Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere it is!

8

That night we played Sorry! for hours, and Two-Bit eventually left, and Steve and I decided to stay the night. We battled for the couch in a pillow fight war, and Soda jumped in making the stakes higher. Winner of the first round got the bed, and the remaining two had to battle it out for the couch. I ended up winning the bed, and I watched Steve and Soda duke it out, and I was surprised feathers weren't flying anywhere. Eventually it looked too fun not to join, so I jumped back in, and we all hit each other mercilessly until we were all laughing too hard to even stand, and we all collapsed on the ground. We were all breathing heavily, until I finally stood up. "I CALL THE BED!" And bolted for the bedroom. I heard Steve and Soda both running after me, and I raced into the bedroom, and slammed the door in their faces, and leaped onto the bed, before I remembered to lock it. Curses.

Soda and Steve burst in. "NOOOOO!" I screamed, laughing the whole time, while attempting to cover myself with as many pillows and blankets as I could. I felt Soda and Steve leap onto the bed and began to pelt me with pillows. I tried to kick them off the bed with my feet, and I think I succeeded in kicking Soda off, but he was back on the bed in a second, now going to tickle me. I screamed out with laughter, attempting to push him off of me now, but stopped when I felt Steve beginning to tickle me too. Now I had the both of them tickling me mercilessly and I was alone and unarmed.

That was when I realized that I did have a pillow, and suddenly burst from my fortress of covers, and started attacking the both of them. But soon Steve had a pillow, and Soda had run out for another one. So once again, Steve and I were locked in a pillow battle, when Soda burst in and then it was every man for himself. Or every girl for herself. Whatever.

Finally, after laughing until we cried, and exhausted from our antics, we collapsed onto the floor in a content and happy heap. "I think we should all just sleep in the living room tonight." Soda said, still breathing heavily.

"No way! We just had a hundred year war here for the bed." I said, still attempting to catch my breath. "Why don't we all just sleep in here? Soda and Steve, you can have the bed and I'll take the floor."

Soda and Steve agreed, and we all slept in the bedroom that night. We said it was because we all wanted the bed, but the truth was; we didn't want to be alone.

-----------------------------

The next morning I was awakened by a loud clap of thunder, and lightning flashed through the window. I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes, and heard the rain coming down fast and hard. I could smell chocolate from the kitchen. And then I realized something sadly and slowly.

Today was the day we were supposed to go to the carnival.

I got up from the floor and noted that both boys had left me alone in the room and had not woken me up. I checked the time; almost ten.

I walked drowsily out into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, surrounded by Soda, Steve, Two-Bit and Darry was cutting the cake. "Morning!" Soda said happily.

I looked up at him. There he went again, forcing happy so we didn't worry about it. I smiled back. "Kind of dreary, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, we can't go to the carnival." Soda said, taking a piece of cake that Darry offered him.

"Not the one outside, anyway!" Two-Bit suddenly exclaimed. Jumping up and out of his seat. Steve and Soda followed suit, and the three of them bolted into the living room.

"What're they planning?" I asked, looking up at Darry, who was showing one of his rare smiles.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." He said, and we both walked into the living room. The first thing I saw when I walked into the room was a sheet draped over all the couches and T.V. It looked strangely like a tent and then I noticed that they had even taken string and connected the top to the ceiling somehow. Suddenly from some unseen hole in the 'tent' Steve appeared. It looked as if he had raided Darry's closet and put on one of his suit jackets and put it on over his own T-shirt and jeans.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! Step right up and enjoy Sodapop's marvelous carnival of thrills, chills and excitement!" Steve exclaimed, spreading his arms out in a sweeping gesture. "Five dollars, please." He added, holding out a hand.

"Yeah, that'll happen," I said, pushing him out of the way and walking into the sheet fortress. Inside I saw two pillows on the far side and me and Darry sat down on them. Steve disappeared out of another entrance that me or Darry couldn't find, and suddenly I heard Two-Bit making carnival sounds.

It was then that I noticed how massive this tent really was. The boys must've worked really hard to get this thing up. All of a sudden, a flashlight came through yet another opening behind me and Darry, and Soda stepped into the 'spotlight'. I stifled a giggle. Soda had found one of those hats with pompoms on the top and earflaps on the sides and dangly strings hanging down from them, and was wearing it along with another one of Darry's suits; the whole suit. Pants, jacket, tie and all. He had even managed to fine some old winter gloves. He walked in wielding a hula hoop, puckering up his face and looking extremely serious. Darry was smiling again, and I was holding back giggles, even though bursts cut out of my closed mouth.

Sodapop took a dramatic bow, and raised the hula hoop. Two-Bit was now doing a drum roll noise, and I realized that he was the one behind us with the flashlight. Steve's hand came out of the side opening again, and tossed a stuffed dog through the hoop. Soda took another bow and me and Darry applauded. We were both laughing now, and the rest of the morning carried on the same way, including daring trapezes in which Soda and Steve nearly killed themselves by doing somersaults through the tent and the living room, almost destroying the T.V. in the process. Two-Bit warded off Steve who had put on an orange shirt and drew whiskers on himself with marker. By the end of their make-shift 'carnival', me and Darry couldn't catch our breath we were laughing so hard and the boys were proud of their work. They took a bow, all three of them, and me and Darry stood up and applauded loudly.

Soda and Steve suddenly looked at each other, and attempted to do somersaults _at _Darry and me. We both jumped out of the way, and the two ended up getting entangled in the sheets, and all five of us heard the crack as the tent came crashing down around us. I screamed as the sheets all came down in a flurry, burying us all in an avalanche of fabric. "Soda! Steve! Two-Bit! Darry!" I cried, fumbling my way out of the mess. "Anyone?" Steve emerged next and began to search for Soda.

"Soda?" he exclaimed, pushing away fabric to search for him. "I'm coming, buddy!" He dove back into the fabric and I started laughing all over again. Two-Bit emerged next, and Darry crawled out next to me. Steve and Soda finally emerged again, and we all laughed. I looked outside. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining slightly.

"Hey…" I said, keeping my eyes outside. The guys all looked at me. "Let's go to the lot." So we did. We played football in the mud for hours. Darry and Soda against me, Steve and Two-Bit. We forgot about keeping score, and it seemed like old times again, before all of the sadness. Before all of the problems that our little gang had encountered. Before the murder, the disappearance, the distance between all of us. Just like it was. For now, it was all it was ever going to be.

------------------------------------------------------

After hours of playing and getting filthy, we all headed to our respective homes to take showers. We all agreed to meet tomorrow and go spend some time downtown. I stepped into my house quietly and slipped off my muddy shoes. I walked through the house quietly, both relieved and scared that I didn't hear Dave snoring. I went into the bathroom and made sure to lock the door, and opened the window in case I needed to make a quick escape.

I slipped off my clothes and stepped into the shower, turning the water to hot and letting it fall over my body. I took what was left of our shampoo and spread it through my tangled hair, trying to get it straight. I got all of the mud off, luckily, but it took a lot longer for my hair. After combing through for 20 minutes, I managed to get it good enough, and the conditioner finished it off. It felt good to take a shower, felt like I was cleansing myself of my troubles. But I wasn't, and eventually just turned the water off, and dried myself. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked to my room to find new clothes. I slipped on my old white tank top, and my gray sweat jacket on over that. I pulled on some jeans with rips in the knees, and grabbed some socks that were lying around. I walked back out of my room, not bothering to dry my hair and slipped my sneakers back on. Just as I was about to walk out the door, the phone rang. "Hello?" I asked.

"Jesse!" Soda's frantic voice on the other end said. "Ponyboy's back!"

------------------------------------------------------------

That's it! Ok, guys, I know I majorly screwed up the timing on this, cause I thought Pony and Johnny were gone for 2 weeks, but it turns out it was five days. -.-'. I may edit the chapters to fix it, but if you can, use your imagination and pretend they were gone for that long. .

Johnny Cade's Gal: Lol. Yeah, nobody's hanging in there! Glad you still like the story. Can't wait to hear from you!

bunny94: Hey! I told you to stay away! Fine, whatever. Sodapop? Really? Eh, well. tallies one for Soda.

You know the drill, ladies and gents. Poll is still there, and please, please, please review. Kay, byes!


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm back!! Stop the presses! It's true! Whoohoo! Yeah…have fun!

9

I dropped the phone and was out the door faster than I ever thought possible. I ran all the way to the Curtis's. Without a word the three of us piled into Darry's truck and we started for the hospital. We stayed silent, and I watched out the window, wanting to get to the hospital as fast as possible. I hadn't even thought of why Pony was in the hospital, and that also brought to mind that Johnny must be with him too, right?

We reached the hospital soon, though and the three of us half ran half walked to the waiting room. When I saw the door, though, I let Darry and Soda go ahead of me. Family first, right?

"Ponyboy," I heard Soda say. Darry stopped in the doorway, and suddenly Ponyboy was hugging him and squeezing him and wasn't letting go. I saw Darry's body racking with tears, and all three brothers were soon immersed in a group hug. They let go, eventually though, and Pony caught sight of me. I gasped and put a hand to my mouth. His face was black with soot, and his hair was no longer reddish brown, it was blond.

Suddenly, I couldn't stop it or keep it back. Tears began to roll down my face. "Jesse!" Pony exclaimed, coming up to me quickly, and suddenly I was in his arms, and he was hugging me tightly. My eyes were wide. I hadn't expected this. But I let my hands relax, and slip around his back, and I pulled him close to me.

"Pony…I was so worried." I whispered, my tears falling freely, soaking his sleeve. But now he was safe. Everything was alright. Everything was fine, now. I had my best friend back. At least one of my friends… "Johnny!" I exclaimed, breaking the hug and pulling back to look at Ponyboy.

A shadow suddenly came over his face, and he told me that Johnny was hurt real bad. And Dally was here too. The four of us sat down and Pony explained what had happened. Apparently he and Johnny had run away to some church to hide out. That's where they had been all this time. He told us about the fire and how Dally went to save Johnny, and that's why they were in rooms. Ponyboy was fine, only needed a little oxygen at first.

So now all four of us were waiting to hear how Johnny and Dally were doing. Then the reporters and police showed up. They bombarded Pony with question after question, and Darry finally told them to stop asking so much at once, and they slowed down.

Soda kept the media occupied however, by being Soda and his antics. He donned a hat and camera and went around the hospital interviewing random people. He tried to take a policeman's gun, but the guy had to smile at Soda's grin. I watched as all three of them got their pictures, and Pony introduced me to this guy named Jerry Wood. He had been there when Johnny, Pony and Dally had run in to save the kids in the burning church.

Soda eventually got tired of all the attention and laid his head in Darry's lap to sleep. It was getting pretty late, and I assumed Soda had had a pretty sleepless week. I offered Pony my shoulder as a pillow, but he shook his head. He wanted to stay awake in case those reporters wanted to know anything else. After a while though, I had to lay my head on his shoulder, and his arm was draped over my shoulder and he hugged me. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, ya hear?" I said drowsily, fighting the urge to close my eyes and fall asleep right there and then.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning it." He replied, causing me to chuckle lightly. I closed my eyes for a moment, but I opened them quickly again. "Tired?" Pony asked.

"Naw." I replied, sitting up again. The reporters started to leave then.

One of them turned to Pony and asked him, "What would you do right now if you could do anything?"

Pony smiled tiredly. "Take a bath."

They thought that was kind of funny, but I could tell it was true. Poor Ponyboy had been living in a church, he needed a hot bath and a warm bed. Once the reporters had filed out, it was just the four of us, waiting for the news about Dally and Johnny. Pony asked me about the rumble that Dallas had told him about, and I confirmed it.

I had probably forgot to mention that us and Shepard's gang were having a big fight with the Socs the next night. Besides me, lots of other greasers had been getting jumped lately, including Two-Bit. A rumble had been set. I didn't say anything, but Pony didn't look all that good to be in a fight.

Darry smiled down at the sleeping Soda in his lap. "He didn't get much sleep." He said to Pony, confirming my suspicions. None of us had had an easy week.

"Hmmmm." Soda muttered. "Neither did you."

Finally Darry had to get a hold of one of the nurses, on account of them not telling us anything about our friends. It took a while to convince him that we were close as any family and finally he let his guard down and told us everything.

Boy, I sometimes wish he hadn't.

Dally was going to be okay. One of his arms would be scarred for his whole life, but he would be able to use it again. Figures. Dally had such a big, thick skull, he wouldn't let anything hurt him.

Johnny, on the other hand, was in critical condition. A block of timber had fallen on him and broken his back. He had third degree burns and in severe shock. He couldn't feel anything below his waist, but the hospital was trying everything they could to ease the pain he did feel. And even if…I squeezed Pony's hand, and Darry put a comforting arm around his shoulder….even if Johnnycake survived, he would be crippled for the rest of his life.

No…no, no, no. This wasn't fair. Not Johnnycake. He couldn't play football with us, or fight in rumbles, or go to the movies or walk to the park. But the worst part was that he'd have to stay with _them_. His parents; the ones who hated him and beat him. His only solace from his hell was us, was leaving and meeting with us. Everything was supposed to be okay when Pony and Johnny came back. I got a feeling everything just got a whole lot worse.

---------------------------------------

We thought it was best we leave then, and Pony ended up falling asleep on my shoulder. I was tired too, but I forced myself to stay awake. If I did fall asleep, I wouldn't get up again.

We reached the Curtis house, and I thought I might as well stay, seeing as I didn't feel like going home so late, and I probably would've fallen asleep on the way, anyway. We tried to wake Pony up, but he stayed asleep, and finally Darry just picked the kid up and brought him into the house. Me and Soda followed, and I slipped off my shoes at the door, and collapsed onto the couch, hoping Darry didn't mind. I was asleep before I could even ask, but I don't think anyone minded and the house was silent for the rest of the night.

-----------------------------------------

I woke up and heard someone shuffling around in the kitchen. I stretched, fixed my shirt and walked in to find Pony making eggs. "Morning, blondie." I teased, making him jump a little. He turned and shot me a sarcastic smile.

"C'mon, don't rub it in." He said, looking back to the pan.

"It's not me you have to worry about, Barbie. It's –"

And without finishing my sentence, a voice rang through the house. "Anyone home?"

"In here!" I called, and then Steve and Two-Bit were in the kitchen. Two-Bit grabbed Pony by the arms and swung him around, despite the fact that Ponyboy had raw eggs in his hand. Steve slapped him on the back and shoved him across the room, causing one egg to go flying and the other was crushed by Pony.

"Smooth, Steve." I said, propping my arm up and resting my head in my hand.

"Now look what you did," Pony said, and I honestly couldn't tell if he was angry or not. "There goes our breakfast. Can't you wait 'till I set eggs down before you go pushing me all over the place?"

Two-Bit began walking in circles around Ponyboy, and he knew what was coming. "Well, look at that!" I thought all the wild Indians had been tamed! So which squaw's got your tuff-looking hair, Ponyboy?"

"Lay off." Pony said, reaching a hand up to touch his now greased blond hair.

Steve smirked. "Shoot, he had to get a haircut for his picture in the paper. No one would've ever believed a greaser could be a hero. How d'ya like being a hero, huh, big-shot?"

"How do I like being a what?" Pony said, dumb-founded.

Steve pushed a paper onto Pony, "A hero. Like a big-shot."

I stood up and came up behind Pony to look at the paper that Steve had handed him. JUVENILLE DELINQUENTS TURNED HEROES. "I like the 'turn' bit." Two-Bit said, grinning as he bent down to clean up the yellow mess. "Y'all were heroes to begin with. You didn't just 'turn' all of a sudden."

I scanned the page. It was covered in stories about Pony, Johnny and Dally. Everything, from the fight in the park, to the burning church. The picture of Darry, Soda and Ponyboy in the hospital. There were interviews with the kids' parents who Johnny and Pony had saved, and the story about the fight with the Socs. They had interviewed Cherry Valance who testified that the guys who jumped us were drunk. They were still charging Johnny with manslaughter, though, and…Ponyboy was going to court?

It said Johnny would have to too, if…if he recovered. Which was just a nice way of saying if he didn't die.

There was nothing about Dally's police record; boy, would he hate that when he saw it. Those reporters were dead if Dally got a hold of them. I saw a column just about Darry and Pony, which told how Darry worked two jobs and how Sodapop dropped out just so the three of them could stay together, and how Ponyboy was smart and a potential future track star. The last line said that the three of them shouldn't be separated because they worked so hard to stay together.

"You mean…they're thinking about putting me and Soda in a boy's home?" Pony said, his voice just balancing on the edge of fear.

"Somethin' like that." Steve said nonchalantly, combing his hair back. Pony sat down, he looked like he might be sick.

"No." he said suddenly. Two-Bit stopped cleaning the egg-covered clock to look at him.

"No what?"

"No, they can't put me and Soda in a boy's home." Pony said

"Don't worry about it. They don't do that stuff to heroes." Steve assured him, confident him and Soda could prevent anything that came along. "So, where're Soda and Superman?"

And speak of the devil, Darry appeared, picked up Steve and dropped him. "Jesse, look away!" And Soda suddenly ran in out of nowhere. "Where's that blue shirt I had yesterday?"

"Hate to tell you, buddy, but you have to wear clothes to work. There's a law or something." I had covered my eyes at that point, and all I could assume was that Soda was not dressed in any sense of the word.

"Oh, yeah, where are my wheat jeans, too?"

"I ironed. They're in my closet, little buddy. Hurry up or you're gonna be late." I heard Darry say. I heard Soda leave, muttering about how he was hurrying, and I opened my eyes. I noticed Steve was gone, and then there was the general racket of a pillow fight. Oh dear, they were at it again.

"Hey, Darry…" Pony said. "Did you know about the juvenile court?"

"Yeah, the cops told me about it last night." Darry replied, not stopping his search for chocolate cake.

"I…had one of those dreams last night. The ones I can't ever remember."

Darry suddenly spun around to face Pony. "What?"

When Pony's parents died, he began having real bad nightmares. Soda once told me that Pony had woken up screaming and in a cold sweat. For weeks it happened, and when I asked Ponyboy what scared him so much, he said he could never remember what had scared him. Soda and him started sleeping in the same bed, but the dreams still came. It freaked Soda and Darry as much as it did Ponyboy, so Darry took him to a doctor. Ponyboy told me later that the doctor said he had too much imagination, and basically he told him to do more drawing, reading, studying and playing football, so he was usually too exhausted after one day to dream about anything.

"Was it bad?" Two-Bit asked. I was worried a little, too. Ponyboy hadn't had one of his dreams in a while. I mean a long time. He promised he would tell me if he did, but he hadn't had a real bad one in months.

"No." Pony replied. I didn't know if he was lying or not, and if he screamed, I sure as hell didn't hear it. I hoped he was telling the truth.

Darry was about to say something when Soda and Steve walked back in.

"You know," Soda said to no one, "When we beat those Socies good tonight, me and Stevie are gonna throw a party and everyone can get stoned. Then we'll chase those no-good Socs all the way down to Mexico!"

"Where you gonna get the dough, little man?" Darry asked him, handing out pieces of the chocolate cake that he had found. Soda accepted a piece.

"I'll think of something." He replied between bites. I grinned at Soda's confidence.

"Hey Soda, you gonna take Sandy to the party?"

Oh, shit. We all fell silent. I remembered that Ponyboy hadn't been here when Sandy left. "What's the deal?" Pony asked, puzzled at our silence.

"She moved to Florida with her grandma." Soda said, the floor suddenly becoming very interesting.

"How come?" Pony asked.

"Look," Steve said, the anger rising in his voice. "Does he have to spell it out for you? It was either that or move to Florida, and her parents weren't all too happy about her marryin' a sixteen-year-old kid."

"Seventeen." Soda suddenly said quietly. "I'm gonna be seventeen in a couple weeks."

"Oh…" Pony replied. I ran a hand through my hair, and looked down at my cake. Suddenly, it didn't look so appetizing anymore.

"Come on, Pepsi-Cola. We gotta get to work." Darry said. "But…I do hate to have to leave you here, Pony. Maybe I oughta take the day off…" he finished slowly, looking at his younger brother.

"Aw, come on, Darry. I've stayed by my lonesome before." Pony protested.

"Yeah, but you did just get back….and…." Darry replied.

"Me and Two-Bit'll babysit him." I said, standing up to avoid Ponyboy, and rested my elbow on Two-Bit's head. I ducked as Ponyboy came after me, and Two-Bit had him pinned in a second. "Aw, come on, Ponyboy! Don't you have any fight left?" I urged, but Two-Bit was able to keep him down.

"Say uncle." Two-Bit said, keeping Ponyboy in a chokehold.

"No." Pony struggled, attempting to pry Two-Bit's arms off of him, to no avail.

I looked up as Darry was grabbing his jacket. "You three do up the dishes, and you can go see a movie before you go see Johnny. Come on, Two-Bit, lay off. Pony, you don't look so good. Smoke more than a pack today, and I'll skin you, understand?"

"Understood." Pony replied, looking up at Darry from his place on the ground, as Two-Bit stood up. "You carry more than two packs of roofing at once today, and me and Soda'll skin you. Understand?"

Darry smiled. "Understood. See ya'll later!" With that, the three boys walked out the door. The three of us listened as the Ford's engine started, and they were gone.

--------------------------------------------------

Should I have stopped it there? Well, I'm gonna leave it, cause it's pretty long already. I know I took awhile on this one, so I thought I owed you guys a new chappie.

Responses!!

won't be the victim: Hmm, I don't know. Keep on reading! And reviewing!!!

Skylinebabe: Yes, I would have too. Thanks for the review, I hope you keep on reading and reviewing!!!

Okay, guys, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! It doesn't have to be long or detailed, but please just say if you like it, if it sucks, what I can change!!!!! If you can take five minutes out of your life to read a story, then why not take 5 seconds to review it!!!!! Especially if you like it cause it makes me WRITE FASTER. THANK YOU, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Poll is still out there, ladies and gents, if Jesse were to end up with one of the guys, who would you want it to be. The results so far –

Ponyboy - 2

Sodapop - 1

NOBODY - 1

Yay! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
